Leafkit (MW)
Leafkit '''is a tortoiseshell she-kit with leaf-like markings. Information Affiliations '''Current: StarClan Past: ThunderClan Age Age: approx. 3 moons at death. Names Kit: 'Leafkit '''StarClan Resident: '''Leafkit Death '''Cause of Death: 'Greencough '''Post-death Residence: StarClan Family Mother: 'Sunstripe '''Father: 'Foxstar 'Sister: 'Stripefur 'Brother: 'Wolfnose Book Appearances '''Living: ''Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering'' Dead: ''Warriors of Suffering, ''The Short Stories Collection, A Forgotten Land Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Revenge of the Darkness Warriors of Suffering In the Path to Darkness Arc A Forgotten Land :When Furrypelt explains to Stormfur what he missed, she mentions that Leafkit was killed by greencough. In the Short Stories: The Short Stories Collection :She is mentioned numerous times during Lionstar's leader ceremony as a recent death along with Briarlight and Bramblestar. Trivia Interesting Facts *The author's best friend helped come up with her character.Revealed by the author *She was named for the leaf-like markings on her fur. *She has kittypet blood through Nutmeg, Silky and Millie, SkyClan blood through Adderfang and OakstarRevealed on Vicky's Facebook and loner blood through Smoky. Character Pixels Leafkit (MW).kit.png|Kit Version Leafkit (MW).star.png|StarClan Version Kin Members '''Mother: ' :Sunstripe: 'Father: ' :Foxstar: 'Sister: ' :Stripefur: '''Brother: :Wolfnose: Grandmothers: ' :Ivypool: :Furrypelt: '''Grandfathers: ' :Bumblestripe: :Firepelt: 'Great-Grandmothers: ' :Millie: :Whitewing: :Squirrelflight: :Silky: 'Great-Grandfathers: ' :Birchfall: :Graystripe: :Bramblestar: :Smoky: 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Willowpelt: :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Tigerstar: :Firestar: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Frostfur: :Brindleface: :Swiftbreeze: :Speckletail: :Princess: :Nutmeg: :Robinwing: :Leopardfoot: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Pinestar: :Jake: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Jackie: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Robinwing: :Flashnose: :Harepounce: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App :Crystal: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook :Oakstar: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Flashnose: :Crystal: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Smallear: :Mocha Aunt: ' :Mistypelt: '''Uncles: ' :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Rockfall: 'Great-Aunts: ' :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dovewing: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Gingerheart: :Milky: 'Great-Uncles: ' :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Bramblethorn: :Dusty: '''Great-Niblings: :Two unnamed kits: Great-Half-Aunt: ' :Hazeltail: :Lavender: :Sunshine: :Feathertail: '''Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: :Ash: :Stormy: :Stormfur: '''Great-Half-Niblings: :Unknown Kits: Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Ambermoon: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: '''Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Snowbush: :Spiderleg: :Foxleap: :Shrewpaw: :Dewnose: 'Great-Great-Half-Aunts: ' :Mothwing: :Sorreltail: 'Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Longtail: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :Brindleface: :Cinderpelt: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Lionheart: :Redtail: :Ravenpaw: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: ' :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: '''Great-Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Great-Great Half-Aunts: :Ruby: :Ferncloud: :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Frostfur: :One-eye: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Patchpelt: :Firestar: :Ferris: :Whiskers: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: ' :Nutmeg’s Unnamed kits: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: ' :Frecklewish: :Mistlekit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Birchface: :Snowkit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :One-eye: :Daisytoe: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Daisytoe: Cousins: ''' :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Molewhisker: :Oakbranch: :Cherryfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Sandstorm: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Alderfoot: :Sparkheart: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Cloudtail: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Longtail: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Mothwing: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: :Tawnypelt: :Bramblestar:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Sparrowheart: :Stripefur: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Leafbreeze:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Poppydawn: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Thistleclaw: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Whitestorm: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Snowfur: :Bluestar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: '''Nieces: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Part 1 Part 2 Quotes 'Sunpaw: '"Those markings look like leaves." 'Foxpaw: '"Then that's her name; Leafkit." --Sunpaw and Foxpaw deciding Leafkit's name (''Revenge of the Darkness, ''page 97) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Kit Category:StarClan Cat Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:The Short Stories Collection Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters